


Fingon：他们说，死亡是他的回报。("...and death was his reward.")

by fini11



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Halls of Mandos, Hurt, Nirnaeth Arnoediad
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fini11/pseuds/fini11
Summary: Originally posted on Lofter: http://estel11.lofter.comMost of the time I write about Feanor and his big family, this was the first and until now the only time I wrote about Fingon and almost Fingon himself. He is loved by many, he seems to be a character almost with no flaws but he made mistakes and that caused consequences, bad ones, however, no fault could be found in him. What is he? What was that that he himself really wanted? What do we know about him himself? Not as a son, a brother, a cousin, not as a prince, a king, a warrior?





	Fingon：他们说，死亡是他的回报。("...and death was his reward.")

His valour was as a fire and yet steadfast as the hills of stone; wise he was and skilled in voice and hand; troth and justice he loved and bore good will to all, both Elves and Men, hating Morgoth only; he sought not his own, neither power nor glory, and death was his reward.

这句话是HoMe5里的一个句子，是我最喜欢的形容Fingon的一句话，每次读到都想哭。今天突然脑抽，来写写他。是这个Lo号第一次写费家以外的精呢。

他们说，他承受了够多的责任和苦痛，以至于死亡都是他的回报。

他们说，他的所作所为无论生者死者均无人有能力报答，因此万物之神只能通过剥夺他生命的方法将他从这个注定不能取胜的战争中解脱。

他们说，他太过无私，太过善良，太过忠勇；他考虑所有人，权衡大局利弊，独独没有考虑过他自己。

他想，这是错的。他未尝没有为自己考虑过呢？那夜的提里安城，那个诺多族永世不能遗忘的日子，他听了正如骤火般爆裂燃烧的费雅纳罗的话，心中燃起了对广阔天地的渴慕。正是那时，他说服父亲和弟弟一同前往中洲，因为他希望踏足一片全新的土地。

只是，他才在中洲生活了那么短的时间。

是，他无愧于任何人，**只除了**澳阔泷迪无辜的水手，和那些因为爱戴他跟随他奔赴战场的将属。

是，他无愧于英勇之名，**只是**没能真正意义上阻止格劳龙，也没能阻止这样命名他的人最终坠入了万劫不复的深渊。

他不是最好的儿子，他曾恨过父亲不合时宜的任性，留给他一顶无比沉重的王冠；他不是最好的兄长，他恨过弟弟没能避免他视为珍宝的胞妹的死亡，他嫉妒过父亲的坟冢设在隐匿王国而非他与父亲并肩建造的广阔平原。

他亦不是最好的朋友，**他愚蠢到认为他的爱和理智足以与那个直指伊露维塔之名发下的毒誓抗衡。 **

他终其一生，不过想求一个无悔，然而终究没能做到。他有太多事情要反省。**死亡不是他的回报，死亡只是他必得的命运，是他的归途。 **

他将在这个亡灵之殿用永生的时间忏悔，并为那些他爱的人祈祷。

例行碎碎念：

Fingon是我的第三本命。第一次看宝钻囫囵吞枣，除了费诺和小熊摘梅什么都不记得，然后他们三个就成了我的123本命。

整部宝钻，我唯一不能想象有人会不喜欢的人物，就是Fingon了。严格意义上说，他当然不是完美的，但是正是他做的那些不甚完美的事情，让他几近完美。 我感觉，**他无愧于任何人，只愧对自己。**他甚至没有留一点时间给过自己。

宝钻原文，我不记得有说过任何Fingon的喜好和特长，也没有过他的个人描写——自发的、完全个人的描写。他所有的情节和描述，都是与他人有关。

但是奇怪的是，这更显示出他本身是一个那样出众的角色，那样独立。 **不在任何人的阴影之下，也不为任何人投下阴影。 **

这一点与第一家族真是截然相反。

若用物品来形容他，他就是他的伯父在蒙福之地制造的那些长明不暗的费诺灯，不像精灵宝钻晃目耀眼危险有害，不像其他宝石珍珠用来装饰和美化。他是明灯，也许并非精雕细琢之物，但是足够明亮，可以指引着方向。

若用武器来形容他，他就是那他带去拯救Maedhros的**弓箭**，看似不如刀剑犀利残酷，但是如果需要，**同样致命**；但在箭簇插在箭囊、长弓背于身侧时，又友善温顺，不似盾牌那般散发出防备的敌意。

他是一个**纯正的诺多**，有着黑头发、灰眼睛，有着诺多族旺盛的精力和强大的好奇心。然而在被荼毒的阿尔达，在漫长的流亡过程中，那些被诅咒的诺多族渐渐学会了猜忌，学会了欺骗，学会了隐藏，**他反而变得格格不入**，因为他是那么不设心眼，他是那么正直。

**战争流血和黑暗背叛，已经让这个种族学会了复杂的阴谋、隐秘的谋反**，但是Fingon从不曾想过做过那些事，这让他人迷惑，这样他人总是猜错他。正是因为他的直爽和毫不设防，让他显得难以看清。

他，只是在做他始终认为是正确的事情罢了。

他在整个故事里，唯一确切说出口的愿望啊，还没来得及实现，他的回报就来的太快了。


End file.
